The Tweak
by Jennixst
Summary: Even Dumbledore can take advice sometimes, a different take on Harry's life
1. Chapter 1

All character and places in the Wizarding World are the express property of J. K. Rowlings. All Credit to her. I am just playing in her sandbox.

The Tweak

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W, the Leader of the Light and commonly regarded as the Greatest Wizard of the Age, could admit he wasn't infallible. He knew better then anyone else he was capable of making mistakes. Too his chagrin, given his intelligence and power levels, his mistakes tended to be experientially larger in scale. Gellert and Tom were fine examples of this. Lesser so his handling of the aptly nicknames Marauders in their school days. He was among the very few who knew he was as human as the next man. Minerva McGonagal, his one time apprentice, and now his right hand at Hogwarts and his most trusted friend was another who could see this, and had no qualms in telling him what she thought. Or telling him OFF when she felt it was deserved. Severus was also apt to tell him when his own reputation went to his head.

So when Minerva protested his placement of young Harry he did not dismiss her concerns out of hand. Instead he added his very own personal 'Tweak' to the wards he raised around Privet Drive. It wasn't a huge thing, subtle and very clever. He was rather proud of himself. He'd seen for himself, in the open honesty of his friends mind, the little families activities and attitudes that day. Harry could not be allowed to suffer at the hands of such.. buffoons.

So it was with this thought in mind that Dumbledore layered in more gentle spells, subtle compulsions and suggestions that would, he hoped, guarantee little Harry a somewhat more acceptable home. He could not, and would not, force complete change on the Dursleys, nor could he force them to love their nephew, but he could make Harry's future at best a reasonably happy, at worst he'd be safe, and well cared for. A thought struck him, a rather disturbing one, the Muggle world certainly had it's own share of dangerous predators... A few simple waves of his wand and a shimmer settled over Privet Drive. There. Perfect.

Stepping back he surveyed his work. Yes, he'd laid his spells well. Smiling to himself at his own cleverness he headed to Wisteria Walk. Here he added more spells to Arabella Figg's new home. She would know, immediately should anything go awry in the Dursley's house and would be able to notify him. She already had three half Kneazle cats who she would use 'spy' on the neighbourhood. Even though she was a Squib she had a peculiar affinity with the creatures. Satisfied with his work Albus Apparated away. Not a small part of him was relieved that he'd almost definitely prevented Harry being badly mistreated until he reached Hogwarts age.

So it came to pass, that the Dursley's awoke to find their small nephew on the doorstep. Upon opening the door to discover an apparently abandoned baby and promptly dropping the empty milk bottles and shrieking like a Banshee, Petunia Dursley was very nearly given to fainting. However the shrieks of a small child caught hold of her mothering instincts, what they were, and she was instantly gathering up the frightened baby. So focussed was she on gathering up the heavily wrapped bundle she never saw the shimmer of gold that bathed her. However instead of the anger and resentment at the high-handedness of Wizards, the main emotion in the house was concern. Instead of blustering about not wanting another mouth to feed or Freaks, Vernon instead ranted a bit about irresponsible idiots who left babies outside in November. Petunia fussed and hovered, her normally pursed lips smiling as she watched over the two babies. She'd never told Vernon of course, but she'd always desperately wanted a big family. She had loved her little sister fiercely. Dudley studied the new arrival with interest and showed no signs of being malicious towards his smaller cousin. Instead he pushed a few small toys towards the quiet boy.

Little hands and faces were washed, and the nasty cut on the small forehead was swabbed and cleaned with iodine, causing the small boy to mew in protest until his Aunt cuddled away the pain. Then she made two bottles with calm efficiency and settled both babes to drinking while she and Vernon perused Dumbledore's letter.

Tears fell as Petunia realised she would never get to make up to her sister. The 'Tweak' in the wards made the old resentments melt away, leaving just a sense of hollow loss for what may have been. Instead of roaring and protesting Vernon read the letter carefully, then he read between the lines. Whilst there were fine words about little Harry 'defeating' the Dark Wizard and his parent's great sacrifices, blood wards and monthly allowances, what the old Wizard had NOT said bothered the large, very normal man. He knew something of terrorists, how they thought and acted, the things they were capable of and he did not believe the lunatic that had killed his in-laws followers would be easily appeased. They would be looking for the boy. So the old man had thought to hide him in plain sight, but in the Muggle World as he had said, a place where these fanatics would not look. Very clever really. However, just in case he had added protections for the family. He'd also arranged a monthly stipend for the boy, as if the Dursley's could not care for their own. Preposterous.

Here was the 'Tweak' for Vernon. Instead of seeing the boy as an unwanted, unnerving burden, he was Family. The defenceless victim of a raving Madman. Vernon Dursley did not like Terrorists and that was how he pictured this supposed 'Dark Lord.' A terrorist on a par with Hitler. Vernon's own grandfather had been a born German and Jewish. After the slaughter of his great grandfather and his brothers, the remaining family had had to flee the Nazis. They had changed their name, converted to Christianity and come to England. Leaving all but the horror of their memories behind. So seeing this little boy, his head cut and his eyes wide, stirred something deep within him.

"Well Pet, we have a lot to do I think. I'll take the day off." he nodded and hurried off to the phone. Petunia wiped away her tears and re-read the letter. Harry James. Not as bad a name as she'd once thought. She looked over the boys. Dudley was holding the smaller boy's hand in a clumsy but reassuring little boy way. She softened. He was Family. The last of hers, thanks to those blasted Wizards. She would keep him safe. Even from them.

For Dudley things changed far more significantly that day. No longer was he alone, the apple of his parent's eye and the centre of their world and he did not mind a bit. No. He had his 'Hawwy'. Dudley was a lot smarter then ever given credit for, and in the alternate future that Dumbledore's little 'tweak' had just shattered, he had never been encouraged to be intelligent or to think for himself. Now however, the little boys mind added two and two and came to a conclusion. His Daddy was big, and he took care of Dudley. He did not let bad things hurt Dudley, like Aunt Marge's mean, scary dog. The new boy, 'Hawwy' was much smaller then Dudley, and he looked very scared. He had a 'owie' on his head. Dudley's Mummy and Daddy said a Bad Man hurt his Mummy and Daddy and tried to hurt him. 'Hawwy' was going to stay with them now. Dudley decided, in his little boy way, that he was big, 'Hawwy' was small, so it was Dudley's job to take care of him.

Petunia was watching the two boys when there was an unexpected side effect to the 'Tweak' In the magical world there is something known as the 'Law of Unintended Consequences'. Magic, for all it's diversity is still somewhat unknown. Here it came into play, with the wards and suggestions. As Petunia Dursley looked over the two boys she realised just how FAT her poor baby was. What had she done! When her husband re-entered the room she realised how fat he was too. This would never do

"Vernon!" she shrieked, making the large man jump. "You and Dudley are going on a diet, I will not be a widow before I am fifty!" she bustled about the kitchen, flushing at how strident she sounded.. like a harpy or a fish wife. How horrible. She began putting together as healthy a breakfast as she could, and throwing out the abundance of sweets and chocolate that had taken the place of fruits and vegetables in her refrigerator and pantry. She muttered angrily to herself, her mother would have been horrified. What had she been thinking. She looked about her.. her mother really would have kicked her butt! The house was horrible, a chintz overly clean nightmare. Petunia shook her head and wondered if she'd been under some kind of spell that had lifted. She looked at her life with new eyes. There were changes to make.

_Ten Years Later_

Much had changed in ten years in Privet Drive. Outside, the front garden bloomed as beautifully as before, the car in the drive considerably bigger and bulkier then it's predecessor. Bike Racks were mounted to it's rear bumper and a battered roof-rack showed heavy use. Out the back, it was quite clear that many young boys had spent many hours at play out here. There was a large fort with it's own slide, fireman's pole and swing, built over a deep sandpit with neat wooded edging and a garden shed filled to bursting with all manner of outdoor play equipment. The grass was bare in patches, a side effect of too many soccer games and the branches of the apple and orange trees were suspiciously bare barring the few fruits too high to reach. Trainers and boat shoes of various sizes were scattered by the back door, the furniture was simple and a bit worn but comfortable and well cared for. Bookshelves lined one wall of the comfortable living room, crowded with all manner of books. Candid family pictures crowded the walls showing the little family of four on various family outings. The two boys couldn't have been more different, the blond boy, his face happy and blue eyes full of mischief was a head taller, and stocky whilst the black head boy beside him was short for his age, and skinny, all knees and elbows. Smart black framed glasses perched on the end of his nose, behind which brilliant green eyes took in everything. There were trophies and ribbons, small cups and plaques all proudly displaying the names, Dudley Dursley or Harry Potter is a smart display cabinet and a stereo that saw more use then the expensive television. Upstairs two bedrooms, now with a door between them, were filled with the debris and clutter know as treasure to all young boys. Both beds were neatly made, and there were no dirty plates or cups or scattered laundry in either boys rooms, the bathroom they shared was also kept tidy, with no dirty towels littering the floor or half squeezed toothpaste on the sink. Petunia had not changed so much that she would tolerate filth, but she did not clean obsessively any more and made sure both her boys were equally responsible for their own chores.

What was a Guest room in a previous life had been turned into Petunia's own little hideaway from all things male, her romances filled the book shelves, the scent of pot-pourri filled the air and sewing and craft items covered every surface and burst from every bit of storage space. The room was all pinks and purples, with lace and flowers everywhere, an over-abundance of femininity in a male dominated house. All the males in the house avoided it like the plague. Which was just fine with Aunt Petunia. Marge preferred to stay in a local pet friendly hotel. Ripper had snapped at both boys more then once and was no longer welcome to stay.

Both Dudley and his father were robust men, but healthily so and Petunia focussed her sharp eyes on her nephew, fussing constantly that he was far too thin, despite all her attempts to fatten him up. The boy tolerated her fussing with an air of one long used to it. Aunt Petunia like to fuss. If she wasn't worrying about his hair, or him being too skinny she was fussing at Vernon for sneaking too many doughnuts or Dudley for destroying his trainers again.

For the most part the family got along just fine, Dudley being very overprotective of his smaller cousin. He had been that way since day one, never wanting Harry far from his sight. It was so bad that when they started nursery school Harry and Dudley had to be in the same class or both boys would cry. There was of course some natural rivalry between the boys, which was closely watched by Vernon. Dudley was better at rugby whilst Harry excelled at soccer. Dudley won spelling bees while Harry blitzed maths problems. Both boys loathed their Social Studies teacher. Harry turned her wig blue when she picked on Dudley. Dudley beat up a bully who broke Harry's glasses and got suspended. Vernon had been very proud of both his loyal boys, while Petunia had only pretended to scold.

Harry's 'extra' talents had often manifested, and they'd been as informative and supportive as they could be, given their own fears. Dudley just thought his cousin was cool. Thanks to his parent's handling of things, Dudley liked magic for what it could do and for what it meant for Harry, but did not want any part of it himself. He knew magic had killed his Aunt and Uncle, and he liked living too much. Besides, as Harry's power grew he couldn't play Nintendo or arcade games any more, which had all but broke his heart. The controllers didn't like the magic coming off him and would catch fire. After one particularly bad explosion resulting in Harry having badly burnt hands and Dudley with reddened skin and smoke damage to his throat, Vernon had to ban the systems. Dudley would not like to give up his arcade games. He had a Game-boy now, and Harry was always very careful not to touch it. Or even Uncle Vernon's mobile. He did not want any more burns.

However being magic meant he could do some neat stuff and pull some cool pranks. Naturally he and Dudley took full advantage. Harry quickly learnt to unlock doors, float things about and change colours. A good thing too as Aunt Marge had no taste in colours at all. Harry knew all about his Mum and Dad, he even had a picture of them. His mum was awful pretty and his Dad looked a lot like him. He knew all about Magic, and Hogwarts and could hardly wait to get his letter.

"It came! It Came! I got my Hogwarts Letter!" Harry Potter bounded into the little kitchen the precious envelope clutched in his hand. Everyone at the table smiled at him, even if Petunia's eyes did tighten. She had always known this day would come, and she could only pray she would not be loosing the last of her family.

"Well boy... we knew you would get in but you can still go to Secondary with Dudley if you want to?" Both Vernon and Petunia had disregarded Vernon's old school Smeltings as an option, they did not want their son becoming an odious boor. And the uniforms were simply hideous in Petunia's eyes. Harry smiled, it was nice to know he had a choice.

The years with his Aunt and Uncle had been happy ones, largely thanks to Dumbledore's Tweak. Dudley's unwavering affection and admiration did a lot to smooth the rough spots. For it's part Privet Drive was insanely safe, no one even broke the sped limit. Paedophiles and the like found they could not even enter the street, they simple turned away, and oddly enough never harmed another child.

A tall, intimidating lady all in green took them to Diagon Alley. Without Magic Petunia and Vernon could not have gotten Harry everything he needed. They had a wonderful time, exploring the alley and browsing the different stores. Vernon chasing off the hordes of adoring fans with glee, he may be able to tolerate and even have affection for his nephew but he still heartily distrusted the majority of the Wizarding World. He for one did not like them worshipping Harry, he was just a boy. They should solve their own bloody problems and leave the boy alone. There were things there though, even Vernon admired. Especially the animated chess sets. They went home with far more then what was on the school list, and Vernon had made a prospective client from the Goblins. They were very interested in his drills. The boys had been delighted by the Goblins, the cart ride, and thought Harry's vault was the equivalent of Ali-baba's cave. Vernon had been momentarily stunned then alarmed. His nephew's financial future was just sitting in piles? This would not do. He quickly made an appointment to return.

They refused to let the boys get a broom, or the junior potioneers kit, or the deluxe box of magical fireworks. Zonko's was also scrupulously avoided. Harry and Dudley armed with magic tricks? Privet Drive would never have survived.

With his Aunt's help Harry packed everything he needed for school, and patiently listened to his Uncle's repeated warnings, things like "don't trust any one, wizard's are all a bit mad." "Write to us every week. Tell us if anything weird happens." and the funniest of all, "You tell us right away if you need help or want to come home." he knew that his Aunt and Uncle did not really like magic, he understood why too. Petunia had begun to talk, more and more about her sister and Harry quickly worked out that it hadn't all been about jealousy. Aunt Petunia had felt like magic stole her little sister away from her. Magic had killed her parents, Death Eaters had targeted them and then had eventually killed her little sister. She had no reason to love Magic. Harry shared some of her feelings. After all it had been his parents who had died. She had told him, repeatedly of her sister;'s long ago warning. "Don't look in anyone's eyes for too long, some Wizards can read your thoughts". And she'd told Harry all about her sister's friendship with an odious boy called Severus Snape. He'd carried a torch for Lily for years, to the point of all but stalking her during her sixth and seventh year. Petunia had taken great pleasure in seeing him off. Lily had come home upset and had told them that Snape was no longer her friend and she wanted nothing to do with him. She'd tearfully confided in Petunia that she, Petunia, had been right, Snape was horrible and he had joined the terrorist group growing within the Wizarding World. They wanted to kill all the Muggle-borns and he'd called her a very bad name, Mudblood. Aunt Petunia told Harry it was a very very bad word and he'd be eating soap if he repeated it. She hadn't understood as a girl but the insult rankled her now. Dirty blood indeed. Her sister had been beautiful, intelligent and sweet, if too idealistic.

So it was a less wide eyed and awestruck young Harry who came to Hogwarts. A boy with a family who did care for him, and armed with as much information on the world he was entering as the same family had been able to find. He'd been forced to read a dreadfully boring book on magical etiquette and manners, some of which Aunt Petunia decided would be good for both he and Dudley to learn as it was parallel with how 'nice' society behaved. He knew not to sign any contracts, but to send them home and his Uncle would handle it. He knew what it meant to be a Potter, and all about the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, and the Ministry. He knew what to expect from the Sorting, the ghosts, how to best avoid Peeves and how to get about the castle easily. His Aunt had shared his mother's earliest Hogwarts journals with him, although she'd hidden the ones from fifth year up, saying he was too young for them. She had shared many of Lily's letters home too. Her sister had written every week with tales of Hogwarts. Harry and Dudley loved these. His mother's rants about the so nicknamed Marauders and that 'arrogant toe-rag James Potter' were very funny.

The train ride had been wonderful, he'd managed not to insult Draco Malfoy and keep Ron Weasley's foot out of his mouth. When Hermione and Neville came toad hunting he sent them off to find an older student who might be able to do a spell to help them. He liked the boats and was as awestruck as everyone else over their first glimpse of Hogwarts. It really was amazing. It was an unperturbed Harry who'd waved at the Ghosts and settled comfortably beneath the Sorting Hat. He didn't really enjoy all the staring. The talking hat was very cool, delighted by what it found in his head, and he happily trotted off to Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tweak Part 2**

**Letters Home**

_Dear Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley,_

_I made it to school, the train was really cool. And I didn't fall out of the boats Dudley! I met some nice kids, and some not so nice ones. You were right, Aunt Petunia, some of the so called Purebloods are really stuck up. Not all of them tho, I met a nice boy named Ron Weasley. He's a Pureblood but doesn't put on airs about it. Actually I think his family is quite poor. He had second robes and his brother's old wand. I thought the funny old man said the Wand chooses the Wizard?He seems nice enough, he has one little sister and six older brothers! Imagine that Dud! _

_The castle is beautiful, and really big. I'm glad I brought all those thick socks, it's already cold here. I'm in Gryffindor, just like Mum and Dad. That hat argues with you! And it's dirty, you'd have thrown it away Aunty, I didn't really want to put it on my head. Imagine 1000's of years of head lice? Yuck. I had to beg it for Gryffindor in the end, no way was I going to Slytherin, and I don't like to study enough to go to Ravenclaw. I wouldn't have minded Hufflepuff though. The Headmaster is kinda crazy. He wears really bright clothes and has insanely long white hair. Everyone says he's real powerful but he made a weird speech that made no sense,then after dinner forbid the whole school from going into a right hand third floor corridor. That doesn't seem that smart. I reckon the Twins (Ron's older brothers) would have gone up there the first night. _

_My dorm room is really cool, I have a bedside cupboard, hanging space and shelves and a four poster bed with a canopy and curtains and everything! Everything is red and gold and it's a bit noisy. Ron has this nasty looking rat.. it's really old and mangy and is missing a toe. He actually sleeps with the horrid thing! Gross. Seamus, Neville and Dean are the other boys we share with, they all seem ok. Neville is really shy. Seamus and Dean are already firm friends. Dean likes Soccer too Dud, he goes for West Ham._

_Guess what Aunty? Mum's old friend, Severus Snape, is a teacher here. He teaches potions and I don't think he likes me much. He kept giving me mean looks at dinner. Ron's brother's say he doesn't like anyone much, except his Slytherins. He favours them. I guess I will know after our first class. I hope I have studied enough. _

_I got a bit of fright last night, my scar really hurt. I don't think it's ever done that before. Snape was glaring at me.. can bad thoughts hurt?_

_I had better go to sleep now, I will send this with Hedwig in the morning. Thank you again Uncle, I love her. _

_Miss you all, Dud you better be taping Dr Who for me! _

_Harry_

_Hey Dud,_

_School is awesome! I wish you were here! It's a huge castle and the staircases move and there are ghosts and a poltergeist and portraits that talk! Peeves, the poltergeist isn't very nice, but he really seems to like me.. keeps calling Lil Jamie. Guess he remembers my Dad. At least he hasn't pranked me yet. He likes Ron's older brothers too. Well, not Percy. Just the Twins._

_Ron is in my house,he's nice. Tall and skinny with red hair and freckles. He's really good at chess and knows all sorts of stuff bout being a Wizard, he's one of those Purebloods but not at all stuck-up. He has five older brothers ad one little sister. Only three of his brother's are still here, his oldest brother, Bill, works for the Goblins, he's a treasure hunter! Charlie, his second eldest brother, is a Dragon Handler. Dragons Dud! Percy is a prefect and he really likes Rules. A LOT! He's kinda a killjoy... The Twins, Fred and George look like mirror images. Their a lot of fun though. Always making jokes and pulling pranks. There are only five boys and three girls in my year, eight in our House. I guess there isn't so many Witches and Wizards any more. _

_Remember I said Professor Snape didn't like me? I was wrong. He hates me Dud! I haven't done anything and he keeps yelling at me! He made fun of me in class, calling me a celebrity then asking really hard questions that I couldn't answer. When I couldn't do it he taunted me for it and took lots of points off me for nothing! (We can earn or loose house points and the house with the most points at the end of year wins. I don't know what.) He doesn't like any of the Griffs, and all but made poor Neville faint, but then again Nev is always a bit scared. No idea how he got into Gryffindor. Snape really seems to hate me. I hope the next class is better. Defence Against the Dark Arts gave me a headache. Professor Quirrell stutters all the time and his class is kinda lame. He wears this poofy turban that stinks of garlic, (we think he's terrified of Vampires.) Yes there really are Vampires, and Werewolves, Dragons and Giants! There are even Merpeople and a Giant Squid living in the lake too! _

_I hope Snape stops picking on me, I want to do well in potions class. Aunt P said it was one of Mum's best. It would help if Draco Malfoy stopped being such a git, I wish you were here Dud, you could break his pointy nose for him! Gotta go, I have flying class._

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_Mum says Snape better leave you alone or she's going to do something but I am not sure what. She went off muttering in the middle of her threats. Dad is pleased your in Gryffindor but thinks Snape better pull his head in too. Dad says "Stay out of that Forrest and away from the third floor or your grounded." oh and he misses you too. Not that he's admitting to it. Mum definitely misses you, I found her sitting in your room yesterday. I am so glad I didn't go to Smeltings. That Piers Polkis went there, and he's a real rat. Besides Mum would be a mess if I wasn't here too. If that Draco kid keeps after you I'll help you hunt him down next summer, we can hang out in Diagon Alley and jump him! Most of our mates are there, Duncan has been asking after you though, told him you went to a special school your Mum and Dad attended, that it was already paid for and everything. Good thing you were a total swat at school, makes it easier to believe I reckon._

_Schools ok but I hate being a firstie. Everyone teases us and treats us like babies. Have fun riding your broom Witch boy!_

_Dud._

_Dear Harry_

_It was lovely to hear from you! I am glad you got into Gryffindor, your parents would have been very proud. Make sure you eat fruit and veggies as well as all the fun food they have there, don't forget to brush your teeth, don't stay up too late, do your homework and mind your manners. _

_There that's the boring part of my letter done. Things are very quiet here, we all miss you, even if it is nice not to get pranked every time I open my wardrobe door. Dudley is still pulling tricks of course but his heart really isn't in it without you. I mean, switching the sugar and salt? The two of you stopped doing that when you were six. I think that chocolate cake had something to do with it though... Please do not send him any more of those magical joke products, Mrs Polkis was most distressed over that biting teacup! She was wearing white.. silk of all things too! Still it was very funny, I don't like that woman, she is an awful gossip. And to think, before you came along I was just like her, thank you Harry for saving me from that fate._

_Uncle Vernon and Dudley are still going to Boxing, a good thing too as some of the kids at Stonewall are a lot bigger then Dudley. He's quite the natural at it and it is helping your Uncle to loose weight so it's win win.. oh and I get the house to myself for an extra hour or two every week. I've been enjoying some of those lovely bath products you sent for my Birthday. I really liked the lavender and lilies bath foam, thank you Harry. You will have to show me that Owl Order Catalogue. _

_The roses are done blooming, the graft you did took and it's a wonderful yellow rose! I took a picture so you would see it, it won't be blooming at Christmas. _

_Be good, _

_love _

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon_

_PS Dudley says Hi._

_Dud_

_Why did you tell your Mum about Snape! You know how she gets! Don't you remember the bully incident in our third grade? I am glad this is a Magical Castle, she'd have stormed the gates already. I hope your Dad can get her to cool down. Thank God Wizards haven't heard of Parent Teacher Night! _

_There is a Three Headed Dog on the Third Floor! For real. I'll tell you all about it over the hols. _

_We had flying lessons the other day, Gryffindors with Slytherins (another House here, seems to be full of creeps and bullies.) We don't really get along, our two houses.. and that git Malfoy is in Slytherin. He's even got these two huge boys acting as his bodyguard goons! Crabbe and Goyle.. haha. They are about as smart as they sound, taking Malfoy's orders. Malfoy stole something of Neville, a boy in our House (he's scared of everything) Nev panicked during flying lessons and fell and broke his wrist. Poor Guy has rotten luck. Anyway, Malfoy took his Rememberall (A shiny ball that glows when you forget things) and was flying around being a dick so I jumped on my broom and chased him. Yeah.. I know.. Dumb but Dud! I can FLY! It's the most amazing feeling in the world! And I am even GOOD at it.. I caught Nev's ball after Malfoy threw it and then, of course, I got caught. My Head of House is McGonagal. I thought I'd be expelled for sure but instead she made me Seeker on the Quidditch Team. I can't figure it out.. I have no idea how to even play Quidditch! I'm just glad I wasn't sent home. Uncle and Aunty would be so disappointed if I wasted this opportunity._

_Take it easy Big D, see ya at Christmas._

_Harry._

_Harry_

_Sorry man, but you know Mum. She should work for Interpol! School's ok, I like my English Teacher. She's funny and makes the subject interesting. And she's young, and way easier on the eyes then Mrs Peterscmitt. Remember when you turned her wig blue? That was so funny. Duncan got the new Playstation last week for his birthday, he's invited me to stay over this weekend. I gotta go do my homework, they are really piling it on now we're in Secondary._

_Dud_

_Dear Harry,_

_I love you and I am very proud of you for saving that little girl. I understand what you did and why you did it. HOWEVER what where you doing tackling a TROLL! What where you thinking?! Your eleven years old! Next time there is a dangerous situation get a teacher, do not run off playing the hero! You could have been badly hurt if not killed! If you do anything so foolish again I will have you sent home young man! Your parents died to protect you, do not waste their sacrifice so foolishly again! I will not bury any more of my family._

**Harry**

**This is your Uncle. Well done boy, for saving the girl.. but if you ever do anything that foolhardy again I'll send you to Military School! You..**

_No He won't Harry. He doesn't mean it, we were both quiet startled by Professor McGonagal's owl tonight. Please stay out of trouble in the future._

_Love_

_Aunt Petunia._

_Dud_

_We had our first Quidditch game, Slytherin vs Gryffindor. I was so nervous I thought I was gonna puke. We won! I don't know how, my broom went mental half way through the game. (McGonagal got me a Nimbus 2000, I thought Malfoy was going to choke when he found out!) I was hanging on by one hand at one stage, I thought I was going to fall off! (Don't you DARE tell your parents or I'll tell them about Lizzy Cobman.) Just when I thought I was a gonna, my broom stopped bucking and I crawled back on.. all I could think about was getting to the ground, I was flying so fast I accidentally swallowed the snitch! So we won, by default! Hermione and Ron think Snape was cursing my broom! Hermione stopped him, she set his robes on fire! Wish I could have seen that. Someone knocked Professor Quirrell off the stands, he had to go to Pomfrey for a headache potion and we had study period instead of D.A. Snape is still a jerk, he takes points all the time and he took my book for no reason! He's real nasty, always sneering art me and calling me an arrogant show-off, or saying I'm just like my Dad. I didn't even know my Dad!_

_We think Snape is after whatever is on the Third Floor. His leg's all messed up, we think he tried to get past the three headed dog up there. The Weasley twins reckon there are a whole set of other magical traps up there, put in by the teachers, dunno how they figured that out though._

_Lessons are cool, I can float and vanish things in Charms, and I really like Transfiguration. Hermione only beats me sometimes now. I'm pretty good at Defence Spells. When we get to practice them. Quirrell prefers to lecture and with that stutter. UGH! It's as bad as History of Magic, the teacher is an actual GHOST. All he ever talks about is Goblin Rebellions. Thank God Ron and I are friends with Hermione, that girl is a genius and she is brilliant at taking notes. She won't help too much with our homework but she does check it for us, and that's almost as good. Ron hates to study, it's funny watching her make him. Reminds me of Your Mum and Dad. _

_Harry_

_Dear Harry_

_I hate to do this too you Sweetheart, but can you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas? Aunt Marge has had an accident and we need to go spend some time with her, until she is back on her feet. Your Uncle has had to take a couple of weeks away from work for it. I know how well you get along with Marge, and thought it might be far nicer for you at Hogwarts. Dudley is coming with us for Christmas then going to stay with his friend Duncan. You know how he hates the way Marge talks about you. So do we, Vernon has tried to talk to her but she won't listen. We will miss you of course but I don't want you to have to deal with that this Christmas. _

_Aunt Petunia_

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_Thank you for the nice new bath robe and the slippers and the goodies! It's really cold here and the robe_

_Christmas at Hogwarts or Christmas with a laid up Aunt Marge... I'll stay here. I don't know why that woman hates me so much! I will miss you guys, especially Dud. I've sent presents with Hedwig, don't open them in front of any normals ok? Professor McGonagal put a charm on the parcels so they will expand when they open. Hope you like everything. I put in the Owl Order Catalogue for you too. They have a Muggle Friendly section, for the non magical parents. And don't worry, the sweets I sent Dudley are all healthy, no sugar or calories! They have a whole range of them at Honeydukes. These are way better then normal sugar free sweets! The chocolates are not diet though, so hide them. _

_Merry Christmas Everyone._

_Harry_

_Hey Dud, Merry Christmas._

_Bummer for you, Christmas with Aunt Marge. Least you can escape to Duncan's soon enough. Hogwarts is awesome.. the Weasleys stayed too, their parents went to Romania to see his brother Charlie. There is heaps of snow, we had a awesome snowball fight! and Christmas trees everywhere, the food is amazing and we can pretty much do what we want. _

_Thanks for the game pack mate! Most of the Magical kids have never seen Connect Four or Uno, and the kids like me like having the edge for once. I got some cool gifts from my friends but the best thing was something that was my Dads. I won't tell you here, your parents will definitely confiscate this. Hope you like the books, who knew Shakespeare was a Wizard? And C. S. Lewis! I know you liked his books, these ones are even better, even though you can't show anyone. Don't worry the candy tastes really good and it won't wreck your diet. _

_Did your Dad like his shaving kit? Professor M turned off most of the features, he'd have freaked out if it had tried to shave him by itself! The self cleaning, and stay sharp features are the only ones we left on. I had his initials embossed on the leather case, I thought the gold looked really smart. I know your Mum will like the cookware, it's really good stuff, it has super lite, non stick, anti-stain and anti-burn charms on it. I liked the slots in the handles for the stirring spoons, and everything is charmed to be cool to the touch too, so no more little burns from pots and handles! I'm getting her the baking set for Mother's Day. What are you getting her? There are some really nice pot-holders and tea towels in the Owl Order catalogue, they make them up any way you want. That's where I got you that exercise towel. It has Stay Fresh and Stay Cool Charms on it so it'll be clean and cold whenever you need it. Just hang it up properly when your not using it. _

_I found a cool mirror over Christmas, I saw my Mum and Dad, they look just like they did in the pictures. It was nice but sad, I mean they can't come back._

_Going to visit Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper here, and he is HUGE I swear he is twice as tall as everyone else! And about five times wider, his hands are as big as dustpan lids! That three headed dog? It's HIS! It's name is Fluffy! I'm serious! He has this scaredy-cat boar hound he calls Fang and a three headed dog called Fluffy. He's mental but awesome! You know what? He wants a Dragon for a pet! Dragons are huge, vicious and they breath fire! He lives in a wooden house! Their illegal to keep in Britain and Scotland thank goodness, he can't get one._

_Have fun with Aunt Marge, escape as soon as you can._

_Harry._

_Dud,_

_Me and my big mouth.. I swear I jinxed myself. I can not believe this Dud, I gotta tell someone. Hagrid has a dragon egg. A real dragon egg, and he is trying to hatch it. We found out by accident, and we can't talk him round or tell anyone. I don't know what to do. Dragon's breath fire Dud! He lives in a wooden house!_

_Harry_

_Dud. _

_We know what Fluffy is guarding, it's the Philosopher's Stone. A really powerful artefact. It can bring a person back from the brink of death and give them eternal life and wealth! Can't think of a bigger lure for Dark Lord Mouldy Pant? You know Aunty says he's not dead. Hagrid said it too. We think Snape is trying to steel the stone, either for himself or his 'master. Hermione isn't sure, she still thinks all teacher's are saints._

_Harry_

_Harry_

_I'm sorry! Mum found your letters! I am SO sorry_

_Dud_

_Dud_

_First. It's ok, we both know your mum is a master snoop. She could make the CIA look stupid. _

_Second. HOW did she manage that howler! I know she's smart but Aunty isn't a witch. Who helped her? _

_Besides, it was Awesome. Really! Aunty's voice magnified 100x yelling first at Dumbledore then Snape then Dumbledore again and it kept swooping around them so they couldn't jinx it! It even blew a raspberry at them both! I think Flitwick or McGonagal might have been able to but they were too busy laughing. The best bit was her threatening Snape with pictures from when he was only nine or ten. He hasn't spoken two words to me since! The Weasley Twins are practically drooling over the very idea! _

_Turns out though the Ministry didn't find it very funny when the kids wrote home about Fluffy, the third floor traps and the bullying, not to mention how dangerous the school brooms really are. Snape got an official warning from the Board of Governors. And the Purebloods got their parents to approach the Broomstick Makers to get brooms donated to the school. Their not flashy models or anything but their new and sturdy and the teams are all riding decent competition brooms, donated by different Quidditch teams. They get a lot of Racing Brooms for nothing all the time, Sponsorship deals and so on. All the House teams now have a reserve team and every team has a Professional Quidditch Team as their Sponsors. It's made Quidditch here even better then ever, and more kids can play. Plus, Great Brooms! _

_The Ministry made Dumbledore get rid of whatever was on the Third Floor, and Hagrid is being allowed to keep the dragonette, a Norwegian Ridge-back he called Norbert, until it gets big enough to survive without 'Mummy', then Ron's brother Charlie is taking him to the dragon colony in Romania. The Third Year Care of Magical Creatures Classes get to interact with the baby, (with loads of safety spells.) First and Second Years are getting Special Classes too. Dumbledore was there when it hatched and the whole school got to see it in a special Pensive viewing. (Almost like a movie, but from a memory.) It was really cool. And so ugly it was cute. Kinda like you Dudders! _

_Hermione is nagging us about Exams, and Quirrell (our Defence Professor) has disappeared. No one knows where he went to. Headmaster Dumbledore has been taking Defence ever since and he is a really good teacher. _

_Harry_

_Dear Aunt Petunia, _

_Mum was right, if you prepare the exams aren't so bad. Looking forward to seeing you all. Can we go visit with the Weasley's, I want to show you how well I can fly. Maybe we can take them to the zoo? They've never seen a Muggle Zoo and I promise, no accidents this time._

_Harry_

**END YEAR 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tweak P3**

_Companion Piece. Must Read The Tweak parts one and Two to understand._

**Aunt Petunia and the Howler.**

Petunia Dursley was furious. Since her nephew had been abandoned on her doorstep she had tried to raise her little family right. Tried to be a good mother, a good aunt. Now her nephew was in danger, at a magical school far out of her reach and the incompetent Wizards seemed not to care or even notice.

Her day had begun as normal, tea, breakfast with her family, morning chores. It was as she was hoovering Dudley's bedroom she came upon his letters from Harry. Ok they were between the box springs on his bed but a corner had been poking out. Unable to resist, and missing her nephew, Petunia sat down to read. After the first few letters she was breathing hard, by the bottom of the pile she was furious. She stormed downstairs and began to pace.

It was in the midst of her pacing and fuming she hit upon an idea. Grabbing her purse she headed for Arabella Figgs.

Petunia and Arabella Figg had a most unusual friendship. They were two very different women, from two very different worlds but they shared the regret of being born without magic. They had both felt the pain of loosing a much loved sibling to magic and Hogwarts. Old pains, but shared. It was to Arabella Petunia took the letters, and together, with the eager assistance of one Molly Weasley, a rather magnificent howler had been created. The women had been very proud of themselves.

Dumbledore and Snape however were less amused by their creativity.

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_**What the hell game are you playing you twinkly old fool!**_

_**Have you gone completely senile! or Did someone poison your bloody lemon drops? **_

_**Shall we count your screw ups!**_

_**A Cerberus in the school? **_

_**A Dragon egg on the grounds? How can you NOT know about THAT! **_

_**A Bitter, twisted EX DEATH EATER teaching Potions, **_

_**A useless Ghost teaching History, he should be bloody history! **_

_**Brooms so dangerous a student is hurt within their first lessons! **_

_**And you are hiding the The bloody Philosopher's Stone! You are the headmaster of a school and you are endangering the lives of every student there with your idiocy. I demand you fix all of this at once! **_

_**I am sure the other parents will ALL be very interested in hearing about all this. Most interested in knowing where all their galleons go, and why the standard at Hogwarts has fallen so far below par**_

_**SEVERUS SNAPE if you do not leave my nephew alone certain photographs from your younger years will be forwarded to several Hogwarts students. You know the ones. Grow up you greasy haired git, or so help me I'll come to Spinner's End and MAKE you! You should be glad Lily is dead Snivellous! She'd have hexed you straight to hell for how you treat her boy! **_

_**Dumbledore**_

_**ONE more incident Old Man and I WILL remove Harry from Hogwarts. Lily would not want her son's life so recklessly endangered! He is not your puppet, Back Off if you know what's good for you. **_

_**Petunia Dursley Nee Evens**._


End file.
